The Heartache's All I Have Left
by TheCasualSnuffles
Summary: Love, lust, heartbreak, betrayal, and loss. Big Bull x Kisling crackship pairing. I made Big Bull a human in this fic.
1. Chapter 1: Bitter-Sweet

**Note: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners. **

The moon's soft glow covered the terrain in a hue of gentle blue. The crickets sung their captivating song, slowly and sweetly. The grass rustles softy from the gentle wind's touch while the cerulean sea reflects the moon's glittering light. The fine sand crunches ever so slightly under the weight of seagulls, hungrily searching for food. The serene and peaceful remained undisturbed for what seeming like eternity. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, the silky sand shifting and groaning underfoot. The skittish seagulls scattered, quickly forgetting about their ravenous appetite and flying away.

The two figures pulled out a striped blanket, whose colors alternated between a bright as day yellow and somber blue, and set it down softly over the sand. They started to kiss each other softy, then let their sexual desires take control. Their once calm kisses turned heated and aggressive. The bigger man pushed the other onto the blanket, then climbed on top. They started kissing with a scarlet fire of passion, rubbing themselves into the other. The big man started to nip his partner's neck softly, sucking his sweet, sensitive skin. The smaller man moaned softly in pleasure. The bigger man then removed his shirt, tossing it behind him, revealing a well-chiseled body. The smaller man emulated his lover and removed his own thin, white shirt. As they kissed again, the bigger man cupped the other's ass, and pushed them together, harder. The smaller man was lost in deep thought of the intense pleasure and electric touch being with the other man gave him.

Suddenly, the younger man looked down. He realized he was no longer wearing his pants nor his underwear. His lover smiled seductively, and kissed the young man on his forehead. "Are you ready?" the bigger man asked, his voice like sweet, dripping honey to the smaller man's ears. "I'm all yours" the other man beamed towards his lover.

The memory, seared into his fragile mind, and always replaying in a loop, was driving him insane. He could just remember the warm heat from the other's touch, his memories taunting him. The only question he could ask himself in the hospital room was how did it all go wrong? Suddenly, he snapped back to reality when he heard the ECG machine give out a long "BEEP" that seemed to never end. "Oh God no, please, no…" he whispered softly. His world became nothing more than a blur as doctors and nurses rushed into the room, but all the man saw was flashes and blurs of white. He escaped into the realms of his mind, and started from the beginning.

**Author's Note: This is my first fic. It won't be terribly long. The first scene was a memory, and the second scene is present time. I was vague in the actual names of the characters because I wanted to go for a dream-esque feel. The characters are Big Bull and Kisling. The next installment will be longer and more detailed, and does indeed start from the beginning. Thank you for reading, and please review. I appreciate you all for reading and/or reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Bull

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Chapter 2

Gutten Kisling was an eccentric man, and well known scholar for his age. He was tall, wiry, and very much a klutz. Kisling always wore a mischievous grin on his face that told everyone around him that he knew something you didn't, and was quite unnerving to some. Perhaps it was his brown, bushy moustache that gave him a certain _look_ when combined with his award winning smile that made people avoid him. Even his current traveling companions would distance themselves from the queer scientist at times. Kisling never noticed, and if he did, he never cared. He was always ogling at Rosalyn, the young and extremely beautiful heroine who fought alongside himself and Stan, the peculiar shadow. Oh, and the boy with the shadow. What was his name? Perhaps it was Charlie? Or Artie? Hmm…

As the heroine, Evil King, slave, and scientist entered the Traverse Tunnel after beating the shit out of some corrupt Chairman (Take THAT Capitalism!), Kisling and the rest of the party soon shivered as they approached the halfway point. "Wh-hy i-i-is it s-so c-cold in here?" choked Rosayln, dazzling Kisling (very much accidently) as she drew her arms around her bosom. As Kisling was admiring her curves, the shadow, Stan, told her to stop complaining, and that her huge thighs should be keeping her warm. This shifted Kisling's attention from Rosalyn's breasts to her thighs. Rosalyn was about to make a snarky comeback to Stan's remark, when suddenly, she noticed Kisling. Her cotton candy pink parasol prodded Kisling sharply in the ribs. "Pervert." she muttered. The rest of the way down the tunnel, Kisling held his arm on the area Rosalyn hit him at. As they exited the tunnel, Kisling stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a shadowy figure up ahead, it's muscles were huge. Kisling stared in awe of this new face.

"I am a terror from Hell possessing the ultimate fighting technique!"

"The exciting executioner!"

"The wild danger!"

"Big Bull the Bulldozer!"

"Making an entrance!"

Author's Note: There was no possible (or sane) way I could ever make Big Bull/Kisling work, so I am taking huge liberties in regard to both characters. Kisling is 45 in game, whereas Big Bull doesn't know his own age. So in addition to making Big Bull a human in this fic, I will make Kisling younger (to 35 years old), and Big Bull will be 30. I also will be slightly modifying Kisling's outfit from what he wears in-game. Also, I'm sorry that you're reading this. Shoutout to TheHunterPersian, who read the first section of Chapter 1 before I posted it here.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Tree Hole

**Hey! Sorry guys, It's been a while since I updated. I bet you were all impatiently awaiting the next installment (Sarcasm). Well, here it is. And yes, I do know Ari's name. It's going to be an ongoing gag that Kisling will never quite say Ari's name correctly. {Text in these brackets will signifiy Kisling's Thoughts}**

_**Reminder: I don't own the characters, and leave a comment! I want to know how bad/good (probably bad) this is.**_

**Ch. 3: The Big Tree Hole**

Kisling gazed at this new character with intense curiosity. The muscular man was definitely serious about the gym. Kisling noticed the veins slowly pulsating in his huge arms, and was left breathless by the man's physical appearance. Before Kisling could fully admire this "Bara Bull" – I mean, "Big Bull", he was suddenly pushed down by a great force, and fell face first into the numbingly cold snow of Pos Pos Snowfield. His brain now racing from the cold and his face flushed sanguine with embarrassment, he turned to where Big Bull was standing. His eye candy was nowhere in sight. Kisling, bewildered by the events that had just unfolded, crawled in a circle in vain to spot this "Big Bull" fellow. "Where did he say he was going?" asked Rosayln. "T-to the, um, the, uhhh…" replied Kisling, stuttering violently from both the cold and embarrassment. "To the Big Tree Hole, you fools!" Stan boomed. Arnold (or whatever his name was) stood quietly, ignoring everyone to view the expansive landscape of cold whiteness that was Pos Pos. "That's in-between the path to Tenel and Madrill!" exclaimed Kisling excitedly. "I remember because I was watching this girl skinny dipping in the stream nearby!" Rosalyn looked at him in disgust, and asked Andy if it was too late to ditch the pedo professor. Kisling brushed off this comment, and hurried ahead of his new friends to show them the path to the Big Tree Hole.

The team arrived at the entrance to the Big Tree Hole (and shortly before Kisling asked Rosalyn if she'd like to recreate a certain scene for him in the stream, and her reply in the form of a swift and powerful parasol beatdown). Now outside the entrance to the Big Tree Hole, Kisling moaned "He-here 's th-the entrance." He promptly fell onto the ground. Amy looked concerned for the fallen scientist, whereas Rosalyn was livid. "Maybe next time, you shouldn't be such a damn pervert old man." Stan was holding back his laughter the whole time, but now he let loose a terrifyingly ferocious Evil King laugh that shook the ground violently beneath them (does that help feed your ego Stan?). "Why are you laughing, you low-life ghost?" asked a raging Rosalyn. "Haha, oh, hahahah. I-It's just that, haha, that why would that scientist want to look at a fat COW like you? Hahahahahah!" Rosayln's face turned a deep crimson, her parasol and sword quivering with anger. "If it weren't for the fact that you are bound to Ari {Is that his name?}, I would have vanquished you by now!" "Shut up, you stupid woman." was Stan's reply. The team of 3 then entered the – wait, team of. I almost forgot Arnie- entered the Big Tree Hole

{That was tough} thought Kisling, as he utilized his Storm technique to end the last of the irking urns that roamed the dungeon. The scientist didn't have much stamina- or much of anything for that matter- but he was very skilled in magic, making that his only real contribution to the team. As the stairs were now available to use, the group then descended the last floor of stair, or at least, they were going to. "Excuse me, excuse ME! Let me through FIRST!" boomed Marlene, walking like the royal ditz Kisling thought and knew she was{Damn brat}. As Marlene, the stuck up snob, rushed past the party, he could see Amar looking at that girl. With lust {At least I have standards}. Kisling sighed, and followed Rosayln ("Not too close, you freak!") down the stairs. Kisling was left to stare at the pitch-black darkness the staircase descended to {and Rosalyn's superb ass!}.


End file.
